Forever Young
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: When coming home from a trip with her family, Tris Prior is excited to be home. School is starting again, and Tris and her friends just want calm year, but nothing is ever calm at Factions Academy. This year is the year where most of her group is taking their Aptitude Test, which could change things forever. With things changing all around her, can Tris figure out what to do? AU.


**Hey everybody! I just saw the Divergent movie last night, and I wasn't disappointed… completely, anyways. That got me in a Divergent writing mood, so here I am writing my first Divergent fic! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent the lovely Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris POV**

"No I'm not dead… Why would you even ask that? I just got home what, five minutes ago? Why would I be dead?" I asked my newest fried Paige, on Face-Time while painting my toenails a sparkly black color. I had just got home from a mission trip with my family to Haiti. Paige and Chloe, the twins, where my best friends while I was down there. Even though I love them like crazy, I missed my friends here. We're like one big messed up family, and I would never find people I loved more than them. My family was very strict, and believes in not self-indulging. I grew up believing this too, until my freshman year. I met my friends that year, and they taught me that it's okay to, well, to not be a carbon copy of my parents. Sometimes they are the only things that keep me from going completely insane in this house.

Paige gave a loud cackling laugh, a devious look on her face. "Because you're diseased. I don't know. I think your boyfriend would looooovvvveee to see that you're alive," She moved off screen while Chloe gave me an apologetic look. I could hear Paige shouting at the top of her lungs in the background. "Matthew! Get your butt over here! I have a surprise!" Chloe shot me an apologetic look, and I sighed. Matthew was their 14 year old brother, only two years younger. He had a strange obsession with me, and followed me everywhere. It was starting to get really creepy, and before we came home, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I just said no as politely as I could and ran straight home.

"_**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" **_I screamed, probably louder than necessary. Paige reappeared on the screen, with Matthew peaking his head around her. "_**THE KID FOLLOWED ME **__**EVERYWHERE**__**! EVEN TO THE BATHROOM! THAT'S CONSIDERED STALKING YOU KNOW! YOUR BROTHER HAS ISSUES!**_ No offence Matthew." I don't think the kid even heard me, he was staring at me, a strange smile on his face.

The door to my room flew open, almost hitting me in the face. What it did manage to do was knock over my nail polish, the nail polish remover, and knock my phone out of my hand and onto the cream carpet that was now covered in nail polish remover and my new black sparkly nail polish. "Hey Bea… oh. Opps!" My annoying older brother Caleb said before he noticed the mess on the carpet. He took off down the hallway with me chasing after him. He headed down the steps and past people I didn't bother to identify.

"You jerk! I _hate_ you! You are going to _pay!_" I screamed, before being grabbed by the waist and pulled against something hard. I couldn't see anything but Caleb smirking at me. I struggled to get out of the persons hold and to slap that smirk off of Caleb's face. "_I hate you! You ruined my carpet and my phone! Do you know how long I had to save up for that dumb phone! Ten months! That's 300 dollars' worth of tips, and snotty people glaring at me ruined by nail polish remover and my new nail polish! I just got that nail polish too! You are such a jerk!"_ I screeched, lunging for Caleb.

My father's voice boomed over the commotion, causing everyone to stop and look at him. "Enough! What's going on here?" After I went still, my father released me.

"Caleb burst into my room, hitting me in the face with a door, and ruined my phone and my carpet with nail polish! It took me _forever_ to save up for that phone!" I exclaimed, shooting a glair at Caleb. I heard someone snigger in the background, and I whipped my head around to glare at them. "Shut up Uriah! It's not funny! Wait… Uriah?" I looked at my friends confused. There, in all their glory, stood my friends Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Al, Will, Shauna, Zeke, and Tobias or Four. I never been so happy and pissed at the same time. "What are guys doing here? Zeke, if you post this in the internet, I swear I'll…" I was interrupted mid-threat by Christina, who rolled her eyes at me grinning.

"Shut up Tris. We all know that you missed us, so get your arse over here and give me a hug," I grinned at her, and we hugged. Then, Uriah let out a battle cry, jumping on to my back, causing me to fall to the floor.

"Uriah, get your fat arse off me!" I yelped, as the others stood there laughing at me. "Someone help! Can't… breath!" I gasped out, laughing. Zeke pulled Uriah off me, and helped me up.

"We missed you Trissy-poo, it just wasn't the same without you here." He said, as we walked outside. I glared at him playfully, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"I missed you guys too, but if you call me Trissy-poo again I _will not_ hesitate to hurt you." I said. The others laughed as Al picked me up onto his back. I let out a little scream, making them laugh harder. Tobias looked at me, and I knew exactly what he wanted. Tobias and I have known each other the longest because he used to live across from me. I can read him like a book, and I know he can with me too. I hopped down from Al's back, and told the others that we'd catch up with them later. I looked up into Tobias's dark blue eyes and grinned. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to him.

"I really missed you Tris. I don't think I could have waited any longer to see you." He muttered into my hair, sighing as I pulled back. Smiling at him, I told him how I missed him too.

"How has Marcus been?" I asked quietly, scanning his face for any signs of Marcus's abuse. Marcus abuses Tobias ever since Evelyn, his mother, died. Tobias looked at me grimly, his dark blue eyes growing a shade darker, and losing their spark. I tried to give him a comforting smile, not that it helped.

"Worse. He's been drink like crazy, and you know what that leads to. Just forget about him though. How have you been?" I shrugged, and we headed to Uriah and Zeke's house, talking about everything and nothing. When we arrived, Uriah poked his head out of the door grinning.

"How was the walk you two? Oh, and Tris, who's your boyfriend, and why did he follow you to the bathroom?"

**That chapter one! I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
